


Heero's Angel

by Deathangelgw



Series: A Gundam Wing Advent [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw





	

Title: A Gundam Wing Advent pt. 1/24: Heero’s Angel  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Disclaimer: Same old same old..  
Warnings: Sap, some angst, AU, some OOC, shounen ai  
Pairings: Heero centered, so various  
Rating: PG-13  
Note: This was a challenge given by Iniquity that I thought I’d answer. It intrigued me. This series is going to be a bunch of one shots for each day before Christmas that will have a variety of themes, but mainly all focused on Christmas. They will be ranging from PG to R and will have some POVs in them. There will be no more than lime if I do that because I’d like to actually keep these fairly clean (go figure!) Enjoy and please review!

‘thoughts’

Snow fell gently from the sky, surrounding and covering the lone figure that walked the streets. Heero Yuy, once a Gundam pilot, walked among the shadows, heading no where and seeking nothing. He stopped in front of a store that was selling televids, watching a show that was talking about a child that was born to bring peace. He frowned softly. ‘A child can’t bring peace…why do they believe such a thing?’ he wondered before he started walking again, the sounds of children’s’ singing.

He didn’t understand this time of year. Everyone seemed so happy and friendly even though a war had passed just a year ago. He sighed softly and looked up, watching the snowfall around him. He smiled slightly. ‘Just let the snow cleanse me…’

He stopped as he saw a small restaurant. He smirked slightly as his stomach growled. ‘May as well eat something,’ he thought as he walked over. He put his hands in his pants pockets and frowned. ‘Not enough money…better get some more…’ He walked over to a bank transfer station and started to hack in for some funds. But as he went, he slowly stopped. Frowning, he walked away without the money. ‘It’s not right to do that anymore…’

He went into the restaurant and sat down, shivering slightly as the cold was finally taken away from him slowly by the warmth of the friendly atmosphere. He ordered some tea, smiling slightly up at the jovial waitress as she brought him his order. He didn’t understand why he had stopped. ‘It’s not like anyone would care anymore. To them…I’m dead,’ he thought to himself, feeling a tinge of sadness enter him at that thought.

But to him, it was the truth. He had no friends, no family…he had no one to care about or for him. ‘I’m…alone.’

He looked up as he heard the door open and stared in shock. He watched as the newcomer ordered some tea, then looked around. Onyx eyes met cobalt blue and widened with as much surprise as Heero was feeling. The newcomer bowed his thanks to the waitress as he took his tea, then walked over to where Heero was sitting. He smiled slightly down at Heero before asking softly, “Care if I join you?”

Heero felt a soft smile come to his lips. “Please do, Wufei,” he replied softly and smiled again as Wufei sat across from him. “What brings you here? How is working with the Preventers?” he asked as they sipped their tea and watched each other.

Wufei shrugged slightly. He had grown since they had last seen each other, filling out somewhat in musculature, while his hair had grown past his shoulders to be held in a fine braid. He smiled slightly at his former comrade. “It goes well. I’m on a mission here and had just finished, but I decided to look around town,” he replied softly, his voice a gentle tenor now. He grinned at Heero. “I never expected to find you here, that’s for sure. How goes it for you?” he asked before sipping his tea.

Heero shrugged. “I’m alive…that’s about all I can say,” he stated softly, looking down regretfully. ‘Yes…about all I can say…’

Wufei’s eyes saddened as they gazed at Heero. “Is there nothing else important in your life?” he asked softly, almost gently, which surprised Heero.

Frowning slightly, Heero looked up into Wufei’s eyes. “What else…is there?” he asked softly, sounding for once like the lost child he was.

Reaching out with his hand, Wufei smiled sadly. “There is much in life to love and live for, Heero. Have you never thought about what it would be like after war? Do you not have friends, loved ones?” he questioned as he gently touched Heero’s hand with his own.

Heero blinked, then looked down. “No…I don’t. It was my life to be a soldier…without that, what would I be worth to anyone?” he asked softly as he stared into his tea.

“You hold yourself too low,” Wufei replied softly, yet firmly. Heero looked up in surprise as Wufei continued. “We are your friends, yes? Comrades in arms who know what the other has felt for we have been there?” Heero looked down, his brow furrowed in confusion. Wufei smiled slightly as he sighed. “Heero…we are all the same. Not knowing how to live outside of battle when it is all over with. But…life doesn’t stop because we must learn a new way,” he said as he touched Heero’s hand again and kept his hand there.

Heero looked up at Wufei. “Demo…what is there that I can do? Who would want someone such as me?” he asked in an almost small voice.

Wufei smiled softly. “Why don’t you join the Preventers? We are always in need of quality agents,” he suggested with a chuckle. Heero grinned slightly at this and looked down. He looked up again as Wufei said softly, “And I need you…want you in my life. So do the others. We miss you.”

Blinking in surprise, Heero didn’t move as Wufei brought his hand up and brushed his cheek gently. His eyes widened as he felt wetness on his face and touched his cheek. “Tears…I’m…crying?” he whispered in wonder.

Smiling at Heero, Wufei said softly, “Yes, Heero…they are tears…they express your feelings.” He took Heero’s hand again with his own, squeezing it gently. “Welcome…to the real world, Heero Yuy,” he murmured softly, warmly.

Heero smiled at Wufei and nodded. ‘Hai…the real world…it’s not so scary anymore.’

Owari!


End file.
